Silicone oil has been used as an oil in various fields for its safety, etc. In cosmetics, it has also been frequently used, and in the uses such as skin care, makeup cosmetics, etc., in particular, silicone oil having low dynamic viscosity of 100 mm2/sec or less has widely been used due to its excellent extensibility, refreshing feeling and safety.
Silicone oil is often used as an emulsified product in applications such as cosmetics, etc., and in such a case, a silicone-based surfactant is frequently used. As the silicone-based surfactant, a polyether-modified silicone having a polyoxyalkylene group at the terminal or side chain of siloxane, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 5, etc., have been known.
Further, there have been known Patent Document 6 as a polyether-modified silicone in which a siloxane part of a main chain has been branched, Patent Document 7 as an ABA type copolymer shown by the following formula,
(Wherein, X is an arbitrary linking group, and urethane, urea, amide, ester and alkyl ether are exemplified. Also, regardless of other descriptions, R is a linear or branched alkylene group each having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, or a phenyl group, “1” is 1 to 5, “m” is 40 to 90, and “n” is 10 to 40.)moreover, Patent Document 8 as a block copolymer shown by the following formula,
(Wherein, Y is a divalent organic group one end of which is bonded to a silicon atom and the other of which is bonded to an oxygen atom. Also, regardless of other descriptions, R is a monovalent hydrocarbon group containing no aliphatic unsaturated group, “a” is 6 or more, “b” is 4 or more, “c” is 2 or more, and “n” is 2, 3 or 4.)and Patent Document 9 as a copolymer in which a polyether group shown by the following formula has been grafted.
(Wherein, regardless of other descriptions, at least one among “n” of R3s is a polyoxyalkylene. Also, R1s are, each independently, a group selected from an alkyl group having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, etc., R2 is a divalent organic group having 2 to 15 carbon atoms which may have an oxygen atom(s), and R3 is a group selected from a polyoxyalkylene and hydrogen. “m” is a number of 0 to 500, “n” is a number of 1 to 10, and “x” is a number of 2 or more.)
There have also been known Patent Document 10 which discloses a silicone having a (poly)glycerin group as the other hydrophilic group, Patent Document 11 in which siloxane part is branched, Patent Document 12 as an ABA type copolymer such as a material shown by the following formula,
(Wherein, regardless of other descriptions, R2 represents an alkylene group having 2 to 11 carbon atoms, R1 represents a linear or branched alkyl group having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, or a phenyl group, “m” is 10 to 120, and “n” is 1 to 11.)and further, Patent Document 13 as a block copolymer shown by the following formula.
(Wherein, Q represents a divalent organic group having 3 to 20 carbon atoms which may contain an ether bond and an ester bond, G is made a monoglycerin or polyglycerin residue. Also, regardless of other descriptions, R1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, an amino-substituted alkyl group, a carboxyl-substituted alkyl group, R2 represents an alkyl group having 11 to 30 carbon atoms, “a” is an integer of 2 or more and 100 or less, “b” is an integer of 0 or more and 100 or less, and “c” is an integer of 2 or more and 100 or less.)
The silicone-based surfactants are used, depending on the purpose, with regard to a kind of the hydrophilic group, a binding site, balance in the hydrophilic group/lipophilic group (silicone), etc., respectively. The block copolymer of Patent Document 13 is synthesized by an addition polymerization reaction of an organopolysiloxane having Si—H groups at the both terminals and a derivative having 2 mol of aliphatic unsaturated bonds in one molecule, but it becomes a derivative having a Si—H group or an aliphatic unsaturated bond at the terminal thereof. There are disadvantages that in the case where the Si—H groups remain, hydrogen is by-produced by dehydrogenation reaction with a lapse of time, so that a container is swelled, and in the case where a derivative has an aliphatic unsaturated bond, offensive odor derived from the aliphatic unsaturated group is generated with a lapse of time.